the_path_trilogy_movie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Canyon
The Canyon (also known as The Path: Part II - The Canyon) is a 2014 action adventure film directed by Anthony Pellico and written by Pellico and his father, Chris Pellico. It was produced by Houlette-Pellico Productions. The second installment in The Path franchise, it stars Anthony Pellico as James, Charlie Hatch as Chuck, Zach Steinberg as Doug, Sam Shatsky as Sam, and Reid Ketzler as the Bad Guy, where James, Chuck, Doug, and Sam fend off the Bad Guy in order to take some money from a wife who is trying to escape her marriage. Plot One month after the trio's first adventure, James invites his friends for his next plan of attack to steal a portion of money stowed away in a canyon near The Path from Mrs. Fletcher, a married woman who is planning on getting a divorce from her husband, a story that James supposedly eavesdropped on at a Starbucks. As the light flickers on in the attic, Daniel is missing and his brother, Doug shows up to fill in for his brother due to Daniel being sick from the flu. Both Chuck and James welcome Doug to their team and after some hesitation on whether they should steal the money from Mrs. Fletcher or not, the three unanimously agree to head out in search of the money. As the three begin to head out of the attic, Sam appears from the entrance to confront them. He admits to the team that he was listening in on their plan in the attic and wants a portion of the money as well, or else he tells Mrs. Fletcher about their plans. The three adventurers submit and allow Sam to join the team as well. As the team heads out to The Path and thinks about what they could buy when they get the money, Sam spots the treasure just near the jagged rocks (the same location that the team found their first treasure in The Path). Little does the team know that the Bad Guy ambushes them from the bushes with a light saber and threatens to kill them and take the money all by himself, admitting that he too also eavesdropped on the trio's plans in the attic and Sam coerced the Bad Guy to go find the treasure before them. After a hard-fought fight between James and the Bad Guy, the Bad Guy flees and the team can now get the treasure that they have been planning for all day. Little did they suspect that the treasure was full with just Monopoly money and no real money. Frustrated about his treasure findings, James pouts over the Monopoly money as Chuck, Doug, and Sam joke about it. Eventually, James, Doug, and Sam head home, leaving Chuck behind. With no one looking, Chuck further inspects the treasure to eventually find real money, a penny. Initially attempting to call his friends over to come and witness his discovery, Chuck instead keeps the money for himself without the rest of his friends knowing, calling them out as 'suckers'. Cast * Anthony Pellico as James, a treasure hunter looking to make it big. * Charlie Hatch as Chuck, a treasure hunter who slowly becomes greedy. * Zach Steinberg as Doug, Daniel's brother and a helpful supporter to James and Chuck. * Sam Shatsky as Sam, a greedy kid who wants to be in on the adventure. * Reid Ketzler as the Bad Guy, a self-proclaimed Jedi, criminal, and thief who attempts to steal the money before the team does. Full Movie Trivia * In actuality, the full movie was 7 minutes long instead of 11 minutes and 10 seconds. The other 4 minutes and 10 seconds were reserved for bloopers * When it is revealed that Sam coerced the Bad Guy to go find the treasure before the team does, Sam mentions the Bad Guy's real name, David. This provides speculation (since it is unknown if it is mentioned in the script for this film) that the Bad Guy's first name is David.